Tate Donovan
New York City, New York, USA |role = Mark Boudreau }} :"It’s funny, when I first got the role were asking are you a good guy or a bad guy? And now they’ve seen a couple episodes and they’re like I can’t believe you’re a bad guy. And I’m like I’m not a bad guy! I just don’t like Jack Bauer, that doesn’t mean I’m a bad guy" :— Tate Donovan on his character Mark Doudreau's twisted nature Tate Buckley Donovan is an American actor and director who played Mark Boudreau in 24: Live Another Day. Biography Donovan, the youngest of seven children, was born in New York City, New York, the son of Eileen Frances (née McAllister) and John Timothy Donovan, a surgeon. He is of Irish Catholic background. Donovan attended Dwight-Englewood School, in Englewood, New Jersey (graduates of which include actors Brooke Shields and Mira Sorvino, and chef Anthony Bourdain), before transferring to a public high school in Tenafly, New Jersey. He has been appearing on television since his teens. He attended the University of Southern California, in Los Angeles, where he met his now long-time friends, actors Grant Heslov and George Clooney. Donovan has acted in numerous shows and TV movies since the mid-1980s, appearing in Partners (1995-1996, with Xander Berkeley, Scotch Ellis Loring, J. Patrick McCormack, and Simon Templeman), Ally McBeal (1997, with Gil Bellows and Peter MacNicol), Friends (1998), and starring in The O.C. (2003-2006, with Eric Balfour, Alan Dale, Gregory Itzin, Logan Marshall-Green, and Navi Rawat) and Damages (2007-2010, with Gbenga Akinnagbe, Reiko Aylesworth, Julie Claire, Michael Gaston, Zeljko Ivanek, and Donnie Keshawarz). He is also known as the voice of the title character in Disney's Hercules (1997), also voicing the character in the related animated series and the video game Kingdom Hearts II (with David Dayan Fisher, James Horan, and Gwendoline Yeo), among other media. In the first Kingdom Hearts game, he was replaced in the role by Sean Astin. Donovan's film roles include parts in Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005, with JD Cullum, Reed Diamond, Glenn Morshower, and Ray Wise), The Lather Effect (2006, with Connie Britton and Sarah Clarke), and Shooter (2007, with Kate Mara and Rade Serbedzija). He appeared in Below the Beltway (2010 with Sarah Clarke, Annie Wersching, Xander Berkeley and Spencer Garrett). In 2012, he starred as Bob Anders in Best Picture winner Argo, also starring Omid Abtahi, Cas Anvar, John Boyd, Fahim Fazli, Bob Gunton, Zeljko Ivanek, Jamie McShane, Keith Szarabajka, and Sheila Vand. Since 2013, he stars in the CBS thriller Hostages, also featuring Nick Chinlund, Rhys Coiro, Sandrine Holt, and Tonya Pinkins. Donovan is also an occasional television director, helming episodes of The O.C., Damages, Nip/Tuck, Weeds, and Gossip Girl. Previously, Donovan was engaged to Sandra Bullock and Friends co-star Jennifer Aniston. He married Corinne Kingsbury in 2005, later divorcing in 2008. He formerly played the bohran and fiddle in the traditional Irish band The Descendants. Role on 24 Donovan played the role of Mark Boudreau during 24: Live Another Day. Boudreau was President James Heller's Chief of Staff and the husband of Audrey Raines. Boudreau was described in press releases as "an astute and strong-willed political advisor". Donovan was part of the main cast and appeared in all 12 episodes of the season. ''24'' credits *''Live Another Day'' (all episodes) ''24''-related appearances *"Jack Is Back" External links * * Category:Actors Category:Live Another Day actors Category:Main stars